Sonny with a Chance to go to Eagle Lake
by Writer911
Summary: There is a contest to go to Pennsylvania for a week. When Chad and Sonny goes to Chad childhood location, Will they have a blast? Or will child hood friends ruin it?
1. The Contest

"So Random and Mackenzie Falls, please report to Studio 2", the squeaky voice on the intercom spoke.

"I wonder what that is about" Sonny asked. The So Random cast stood up from the couch in the prop house and was heading toward the main lobby in Studio 2.

"Mr. Condor is hopefully going to tell us that Mackenzie Falls is off the air." Tawni said. Everyone laughed at her silly remark. Once they arrived at the studio, The Falls were already there. Mr. Condor came in with his suit and tie and stood in front of the casts.

"Oh, look Chuckle City is finally here", Chad said obnoxiously in his uniform. Sonny and her friends ignored their comments and Mr. Condor started speaking.

"Alright kids. You all remember our trip to Eagle Lake in the Pocono Mountains. This year, we can't all go, so we are going to have a random contest. Only two people can go one boy and one girl, to be fair. Whoever wants to go will right their names on a piece of paper and put it into the bag. So get a piece of paper and a pen."

Sonny turned to Tawni, "What is Eagle Lake?" Sonny hasn't been to the Mountains yet so she had no idea what it was.

"It is this nasty place. We were all forced to go last year. There is a lot of dirt and you live in this trailer. There is a huge pool and two lakes, a game room and fishing. It is safe and all but the deer scare me out." Tawni explained. Sonny smiled.

"That sounds like fun. Isn't Pocono Mountains all the way on the other side of the country?" Sonny questioned, writing her name on a piece of paper. Grady and Nico walked toward the girls and answered.

"We took a plane. Mr. Condor paid for everything" Nico explained. "Grady and I aren't going, we have to cook by ourselves, I can't cook, and there is no Meatball Mondays." Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Well, it is a great opportunity and I can cook" Sonny said, dropping her paper into the bag. The So Random cast went back to their prop house. Meanwhile, The Falls cast are discussing it.

Chad was writing his name on a paper and dropped it the bag. "Chad, wants to go to Eagle Lake? Were there is dirt and deer?" Portlyn chimed. Chad turned to face her.

"Yeah, I grew up at Eagle Lake and I love it there, plus I can get dirty" Chad informed. Chad really wanted to go.

"Fine than I want to go too" she said, putting her name in the bag. They all went to their studio. Ten minutes later, Mr. Condor's voice was on the intercom.

"We have the results for the trip. Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper are going to Pocono Mountain, Eagle Lake. They will be flying first class and will be sharing the Condor Studio trailer. Congratulations and you will be leaving in 3 days and will be spending one week there." When he finished Sonny jumped in to the air and cheered.

"You are going with Chad." Tawni reminded.

"Yeah but I am happy I won. I can not wait" Sonny said before runny out of the room.

Meanwhile, Chad was also happy. One reason was that he was going with Sonny and another that he got to go to his childhood area. Portlyn eyed Chad when his grin reached from ear to ear.

"Why are you so happy? You want to go with a Random more than with me? Portlyn questioned. The only reason she wanted to go was because she wanted to be with Chad. Chad rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I don't care who I go with. I want to go to Eagle Lake." Chad said. She was really annoying him. "I got to go and pack." He said before leaving. Chad walked out of the studio and toward the parking lot. He got into his ne convertible and drove off. Once stopping at a red light he saw Sonny waiting at the bus stop.

"Hey" he yelled to Sonny. Sonny looked up and saw Chad in his car. She smiled at the view.

"Hey Chad" she said back. Chad kept staring at her beautiful brown eyes and she stared at his ocean blue ones.

"You going home?" he asked. She nodded. "Come on, I'll give you a ride" Chad requested. He wanted to be nice since he was going to try for a week. Sonny got into his car and put on her seat belt.

"Thanks" Sonny said. "I live a mile from here." She informed.

"So, we won the trip" He said trying to make some small talk. "Have you ever been there?" Sonny eyed him carefully. Why was he being so nice?

"No, I haven't. I heard there is a lot of fresh air so why not?" Sonny explained still looking at him. "You?"

"Oh, yeah, it may not look like my scene but I grew up there. It is a lot of fun" Chad said concentrating on the rode.

"Well, I can't wait. I am going to pack. Good thing Mr. Condor gave us the two days off to pack" Sonny said smiling. A second later, they both arrived at Sonny's house. Chad unlocked the door and Sonny exited. "Thanks again" Sonny said before stepping away from the car.

"Sonny wait," Chad called, "I'll pick you up on two day, and we'll go to the airport together. You know so you don't get lost" Chad requested.

"Sure, know problem" Sonny said before entering her house. \

**So, I was wondering if you guys like this idea. Should I continue or not? Eagle Lake is a real place in Pennsylvania and I went there for a few days for the Fourth of July weekend and the events that I am planning to write are real. The places and the descriptions would be real. So please tell me what you think. THANKS. **


	2. The Flight

Sonny's POV

The day of the trip came really fast. I couldn't sleep all night, I am really excited, especially when it is an all paid trip to Pennsylvania. The only thing is, is that either Chad or I have to cook, but I don't mind. When I woke up, I ran to my bathroom and washed up. I went back to my room and changed into a navy blue sweat suite. I already packed my stuff and they were waiting in the living room. One my table lay my passport and plane ticket to PA. I have no idea how I will get through this. We are taking first class but ever since the accident a few years ago, I don't take planes.

_*Flashback*_

"_Ladies and gentlemen please fasten your seatbelts, we are going though some technical difficulties" the lady on the intercom says. I start hyperventilating and my dad looked at me, trying to calm me down. I held my dad's hand. _

"_Daddy, what is happening?" I say. I can hear my heart pounding. Everyone is talking really loud and praying and trying to be calm. _

"_Don't worry Sonny, we are going to be fine, I love you" My dad says. I love him too and right now I am scared out of my life. _

"_Love you too dad" I said before kissing his cheek, I closed my eyes before I heard a crash. My dad looked out his window. The wing of the plane on my dad's side crashed against a field of grass. I fell toward my dad and the side of the plane broke. Just collapsed, and everyone on that side of the plane died, except for me."_

_*End Flashback*_

A salty tear ran down my cheek. My dad practically saved me. I wanted the window seat, but he wouldn't let me. It is like he knew. I got my stuff off my desk and headed to the kitchen. My mom just finished with my breakfast. She turned to face me, her smile disappeared.

"What's wrong?" She asked me. She was always worried about me. I love so much for that. She loves me and I can't get enough of it. But when I thought of the answer I would give her to that question, it had to be a lie. I didn't want to worry her, plus she thought I got over my aerophobia.

"Nothing," I answered her, "I'm just going to miss you." I was true, I will miss her. After I ate the lovely breakfast my mother made for me, I was waiting for Chad to pick me up. It was nice of Chad to offer. Chad can be sweet sometimes. I hope he doesn't ruin the vacation. I decided to go to my room and make sure I didn't forget anything.

Chad's POV

Today is the day I go to Eagle Lake. Eagle Lake is the only place in the world I can reminisce of what is good about my childhood. Anyway, I am on my way to the house of Sonny Monroe. I can't believe she let me pick her up. I want to have a relationship with her and that can not happen if I'm mean. I pulled up to her driveway and got out of my convertible. It was a great day so I kept the top down. I went up to her door and rang the door bell. I waited a minute until a short woman answered the door. She smiled and I introduced myself.

"Good Morning Mrs. Monroe, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper" I said, trying to give a good impression. She smiled and motioned me to enter. As I got in, I looked around to embrace Sonny's shelter.

"Sonny, Chad is here. You don't want to be late" her mother yelled. A moment later, Sonny entered the premises. She was wearing the most flattering sweat suite I have ever seen. The dark blue suite hugged her every curve. I couldn't help but stare.

"Chad" she said, loud enough to break my trance. I blinked several times.

"Yeah, we better get going, thank you Mrs. Monroe" I said before grabbing Sonny's luggage. It wasn't that heavy. Sonny grabbed her papers and thanked me. We walked to my car and I put her stuff next to mine. I opened the passenger seat for her and only after that; I realized her mom was still looking at us. Once we pulled out of the driveway, she looked at me and smiled.

"What?" I said, looking from me to the rode.

"Why are you so nice today?" She asked. How can she ask that? CDC is always nice.

"I'm tired of being a jerk to you" I said before grinning. She put on her signature smile. The airport was not that far. The rest of the car ride, we just listened to music. I parked my car in the parking lot. I arranged for someone to come and pick it up. As if right on queue, a plane landed. The side of the plane said Pennsylvania. I looked over at Sonny. She was not smiling any more. In fact she looked like she was struck.

"Are you OK?" I asked her. Was she afraid to get on the plane? I mean, it is first class, not commercial. She looked at me and put on a smile. "I'm fine, let's go" she said. Her smile was different though. It was not the same as the rest. I nodded and we head toward the building. After all the paper work and weighing the luggage, it took us and hour and a half. It was right on point to go in the plane.

As we sat in our large chairs, Sonny had her eyes closed and was breathing slowly and carefully. I looked at her kind of spectacle. I just hope she was going to make the long hours of the flight. Ten minutes later we were signaled to buckle our seat belts. I quickly buckled mine. I looked over to Sonny. She was fumbling with her belt. I bent over and buckled it for her.

"T-thanks" She shuttered. I smiled at her. The airplane noises were coming and we were moving full speed ahead. I smiled as we were rising of the ground. I looked at Sonny once more and she was clutching onto the arm rest, hyperventilating.

"Sonny, what's wrong?" I asked her. She was freaking me out.

"I c-can't b-breathe, my throat is closing and my ears are blocked" She said through her sobs. I moved the arm rest that was separating us and held her close. She hid her face into my chest. Once we were stable in the air, I took off my belt and sat closer to her. She calmed down a little bit. I looked at her and realized she fell asleep. I unbuckled her and put her head on my lap. A few hours into the flight, she woke up. She got off my lap, still holding my hand.

"You want to tell me what is going on?" I ask her quietly. I want to know what her problem is. She was going to have a major panic attack. She nodded and started to speak.

"A few years ago, I was on a plane, and something happened. I lost my dad that day" She started crying and I just held her close. She was making my shirt wet with her tears. I had no idea. She was always so happy; I thought her life must be perfect. I held the sad Sonny in my arms for the rest of the flight. When we started to land she grip got stronger. I rubbed her back in a circular motion. Stroking her hair I said "Shh, It will be ok, we are going to be ok." I kissed her head. She was so vulnerable. We landed safe and sound. We held hand once we exited the plane. We got our stuff and a Condor Studios limo picked us up to go to the Eagle Lake Park.

**Please Review. It is really easy, just press the nice green button and type what you think. THANKS**


	3. The Sweet View

Sonny POV

Chad and I were still holding hands when we got into our stretch limo, mainly because I was too scared to let go. I don't think minded. He helped me through my fear. He was so comforting, that side I never saw from him. I looked out my window and saw many trees and trailers. The trailers came with its own balcony and some of them had a gazebo. One minute later, I saw a normal sized trailer with the letters C.S in it, Condor Studios. In the driveway was a golf cart with the same letters on them. It looked better than everyone else's. It seated four people and had a convertible hood. We got out of the limo and the driver took our bags inside.

I looked around, the air smelled fresh and crisp, and the trees were bright green. I fallowed Chad inside the trailer. We had one bathroom, a living room, with cable television, a kitchen, fully stocked and three bedrooms. On the table was a telephone, with one voicemail already on it.

"Chad, there's a message" I said. Should we press it? Chad came over to me and pressed the button. Mr. Condor's voice flooded the room.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Cooper and Ms. Monroe, I hope you like your trailer. Unfortunately, two of our bedrooms are closed due to constructional reasons. The couch pulls out and there are extra linens in the closet. Enjoy your stay." He said before the machine replied the date and times.

Chad POV

That was the end of our message. Sonny looked at me confused. We searched the place and saw that two of the rooms were locked. The third door unveiled the master suite. It was huge. The bed was big enough to fit eight people. The closet was enough for four people and the plasma screen came with all channels. I noticed in the corner of the room was a Jacuzzi, sweet.

"I guess this is the room" I state the obvious. All Sonny did was nod. O looked at her and remembered and important plan I had.

"Come on, let me show you around" I say pulling her arm.

"Chad," she sighed, "I want to unpack" she whined and I let go of her hand.

"Seriously, we can't do that later?" I asked. I really wanted to show something before it was too late.

"Ten, minutes, I promise" She said putting pleading hands in front of her.

"Time, starts, now" I said looking at my watch.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So we're good?" she asked.

"Oh, we are SO good, you have eight minutes." I add. I started unpacking my own clothes. Ten minutes seemed like forever, considering I kept staring at the clock. I looked over my shoulder and saw Sonny putting her clothes away.

"OK, times up" I say facing her.

"Fine" she said with annoyance. I clapped my hands and pulled her arm. "Yes, lets go" I said.

I hopped into the golf cart and changed the settings to reverse. Carts are easier to drive than cars. There is a forward, reverse and neutral. Stop and gas pedal, and a key slot. Sonny slid next to me and I reversed the cart like a pro. Then stopped, I got out the cart.

"Where are you going?" Sonny asked me fallowing my direction.

"You'll drive" I explained. Her eyes widened. This is a great time to teach Sonny. The sun is not set yet. Sonny was speechless, looking at me like I had five heads.

"I never roe a golf cart before" she said nervously while holding the wheel.

"Don't worry, the worst that could happen is you drive into one of the waterless moats in front of every trailer, or go down the hill the wrong way. " I stated before she gave me a shocked look. Man, I was kidding, isn't she supposed to get jokes? But seriously, once, I went do a hill on neutral, and on neutral you can not control the speed, so I literally fell out of the cart and broke my arm.

"Seriously Sonny, we won't take the hill, you'll be fine, I'm right here." I said touching her shoulder. The strong static stung my fingers. That happens a lot when I am near her.

"OK, I trust you, what do I do?" She questioned cutely, stupid cute.

"Turn the key to 'on'." She fallowed directions. "Now make sure the knob is on 'forward', that is under your leg". She looked under her leg and put the control on forward.

"Kay"

"Now, stay on the right of the rode and gently press the gas" She pressed the gas and we started moving. She yelped at the sudden movement. I took my eyes off her face and noticed she was driving toward a moat. I quickly grabbed the wheel, my hand over hers, and turned it slightly.

"Careful"

"Sorry, I'm new at this" She smiled.

"It's ok, at least you didn't actually drive into it, like I did" I explained causing her to laugh. "Stop at te stop sign" I instructed. She did so.

"So, turn left or right?" She asked looking at me.

"Left, I wanna show you something", I said before she started turning.

"Am I doing it right?" She asked closing her eye.

"Perfect, just open your eye and keep on the right." I ordered. Who closes her eyes while driving? She parked into the parking lot I showed her.

Sonny POV

Hey, I'm getting the hang of this. Chad made me park the cart. There was a parking spot that said CS on the ground so I parked there. I pressed the emergency break with my toe, turned the key off and turned the knob on neutral, as instructed by Chad. I sighed and looked at Chad. After a while he looked at me.

"Chad, are you going to tell me why we are here?" I asked. We were in front of a building.

"Uh, yeah, let's go" Chad said grabbing my hand, and I felt a shiver. These sparks, movies and books always talk about are true. But there can't be. I mean he's CHAD. No, impossible. Chad dragged me up a hill, the sun was setting and the air felt fresher and crisper. Once we ere on the other side, Chad waited for me. He was silent. Twenty seconds later, I realized where he took me. It was beautiful. The large lake under the horizon was highlighted with pink from the clouds. I was in awe. The cotton candy clouds were amazing. I turned to Chad and noticed he was staring at my expression. I was speechless.

"Say something, you don't like it?" Chad asked as he was breaking the silence.

"It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" I explained and Chad set out a sigh of relief.

"Good," he said grabbing my hand again. "I love coming here to think" he explained as we walked on the side of the lake.

"I understand why," I said looking at him "It's quiet and peaceful" I said.

"Yeah, well this is lake one, lake two you can swim in" he explained, and we rushed back to the cart. After, he showed me the gym, laundry, mini mart, and bathroom. He sat in the passenger seat. I let him drive, we might move faster. He drove to another parking space. We got out and we headed to a small building. Chad showed the man a pass and gave us fifteen dollars in change. I looked confused and Chad noticed.

"This is Eagle Lake's Game Room; all the teens meet up here. We usually stay 'til midnight" he explained to me. I looked around and there were a few games.

"Where is everyone?" I asked. We were the only ones there, considering this is the teen hangout.

"I was able to get the place to ourselves," Chad said. That was very thoughtful. I can't believe it, Chad is being nice for the first time.

"That's sweet Chad," I said blushing. He gave me that one hundred watt smile, that I love.


	4. Game Room

Sonny's POV

"Well, I think there is a Dance Revolution game waiting for us" He said. Seriously, that is my favorite game. He thinks he could beat me at Dance Revolution? I don't even think he can dance.

"You better watch out Cooper, I beat James Conroy by a land slide." I warned. He just shrugged.

"Sonny, James is a loser, how are you comparing me with him? Plus, I can dance." Chad gloated, there is that Chad.

"Well, we'll see about that," I said, and with that, we inserted our coins and started. This game had a feature that you can dance as long as you can without messing up. After five minutes, I looked at Chad. He was doing really well. Fifteen minutes of non-stop dancing was tiring enough, but I wanted to beat Chad. Ten minutes later, Chad was sweaty and wet.

"Are you ready to give up, Chad?" I asked, and before I knew it, I heard a loud thump. I looked at were Chad was standing and there lay an unconscious Chad. I quickly ran over to him.

"Chad, wake up" no answer. Salty tears fell down my face. I bought water from the vending machine, maybe he was dehydrated. I opened his mouth and poured the water in, still nothing. I'm crying. I didn't think he died, but he isn't waking up. I poured some water on his face, and started crying on his shirt. I never cried like that before.

A few seconds later, I felt a hand on my back. I looked up and saw Chad's eyes open, looking at my blotchy face. In a moment, I got lost in his eyes. I could feel the icy blue color, freezing my chocolate ones.

Chad's POV

Damn, Sonny is really good. I probably should have told her. After at least twenty minutes, my vision was getting blurry, I hit my head on the ground and everything went black. A few minutes went by and my hearing came back. I heard an unhappy cry. I remember I was with Sonny. My Sonny was crying. I tried to open my eyes but they wouldn't open. The feeling of my body came back.

I felt a pressure in my side and my shirt was wet. Sonny is crying. But it is not her fault. I know she will blame herself, I did not tell her.

I was able to move my arm. My eyes fluttered open when my hand touched her shaking body. I looked up and saw a red and puffy girl who used to be sunny, Sonny, the happy, cheery girl who I loved. When she looked at me, her brown, chocolate eyes were struck. I put my head back down and she hovered over my face.

That is it, I couldn't help myself. I leaned in closer to her and she leaned in to. We were a centimeter close when I could feel her breath.

"Chad," she whispered before our lips met. I brushed her soft lips, cautiously sitting up so she won't break that magic. I cupped her face and she cupped mine. After a minute of what seemed like thirty seconds, we broke apart. We stared at each other in silence.

"Chad, what was that?" She asked, like she didn't know. Psh.

"We kissed?"

"No, you blacked out" she said. I was hoping she would forget about that. Now I have to explain. Here goes nothing.

"Sonny, have you ever seen me playing sports or running around?" I asked her. She shook her head, tears forming in her eyes.

"Sonny, I have a heart condition, when I get really active, I pass out. I could only exercise to a certain point." I explained. I didn't know myself the exact explanation." I said tears runny down her cheeks. I look away, I can't stand the sight.

"But" she stared.

"It's okay, I should have told you, sorry" I apologized. I wiped her tear and kissed her forehead.

"Sonny, I really," I paused. What if she didn't feel that way? I opened my mouth to say something and she kissed my cheek before I got my chance.

"Me too" she said and smiled weakly. I smiled back. We got up and played ping Pong, I won. She won at air hockey. We left the Game Room and drove back to the cabin/trailer. I had a lot to show her.


	5. Night

**Hey guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I would really appreciate reviews. Readers have been adding this story, but reviews really boost up confidence and make me feel better when I write chapters. So please review. THANK YOU.**

Sonny's POV

When we got back to the trailer, things were different. We were not on the terms that we had used to be on. I never knew why Chad acted the way he did. The heart condition changed my perspective. By the way, that kiss was awesome. He really likes me, I think. He drove the cart like a pro and I couldn't keep my eyes off him. Once we drove into the parking lot, I broke my gaze. I had the keys in my pocket so I opened the front door.

"The lake was beautiful, Chad" I said. The view was incredible. Chad has a side that nobody can ever guess.

"That wasn't the only thing" he added. I could feel my cheeks burning as I realized what he meant. I turned around to get my things.

"Chad, I will take a shower first" I declared. I was all sweaty and sticky from a long day.

"Yeah, sure, no problem he replied" Chad replied, switching through the movie channels. I smiled and walked in.

Chad's POV

I watched her as she went to the bathroom. I finally told someone about my health and it was a break through. Twenty minutes later Sonny came out in skin tight shorts and tank top. My eyes widened and I could smell her lavender shampoo. I was turning me on, but I have to control myself, of course. I bit my lip, and before I thought it couldn't get any better, she drops her hair towel. She bends down to get it and I get a high quality view of her rear.

Sonny's POV

Crap, I dropped my towel. Wait, is Chad staring? I smirked.

Chad's POV

I felt myself get hot. I cannot show her my face. "I'll go take a shower" I said quickly and rushed to the bathroom.

Sonny's POV

What just happened? It wasn't my fault that I dropped my towel. It just happened. I can't believe that Shad stared at my butt. I laughed and noticed the TV was still on. Chad Dylan Cooper was watching So Random! I was totally using it against him, and here comes the man himself.

As the door opened, the steam rushed out of the room. Chad walked out with pajama bottoms. Under his pants he was wearing black boxers with red hearts on them. You can tell because his pants were so low. I scanned his body and realized his shirtless body, tanned and chiseled. I forgot to breathe; one thing went through my mind, OH. MY. G, D.

Chad's POV

Sonny is checking, me, OUT! Did I do this, while staring at _her_ ass? "Sonny, you ok?" I asked.

"I'm totally fine" She answered, looking away.

Sonny's POV

Did he notice I was staring? Awe man. Crap, but did you see that? Under all those clothes, he has one hot body. For a person that is not so active… he probably works out a little by little.

"Yea, well we should probably go to bed, it's getting late." Chad suggested holding linens in his hands.

"Right" I said, turning off the television. I got up and watched him walk over to the couch. He started pulling at the couch cushions.

"Chad, what are you doing" I asked. I'm not sure if I should ask or request, technically, it is not how it sounds.

"Well, I'm not going to make you sleep on the couch. I'm better than that, Sonny" Chad explained. Well, here goes nothing.

"Yea, I know, but, I feel bad and the bed is big enough for the both of us" I said slowly. As I finished, I saw his eyes get big, surprised at my decision.

"Innocent Sonny Monroe, wants to sleep with me?" Chad questioned. I started to get nervous.

"Fine, but I was just saying. I won't be able to sleep, knowing that you are on that lumpy couch" I explained.

"Ok, it's a huge bed. It is not like we will be touching at all" Chad reinforced. YES! But seriously, I will feel bad.

"Great, come help me make the bed" I ordered. He smiled and fallowed me into the bedroom.

Chad's POV

My sweet Sonny wants to sleep with me. I can't believe it. It was nice of her and I won't take advantage of her trust. I fallowed her to the room. After we lay the linens on the bed, Sonny started applying her lavender moisturizer. That's why her skin is so smooth. She rubbed her face to put her lotion on evenly. I was standing right next to her and the smell tingled my brain. I chuckled at the sight at her technique. She looked at me and put the purple cream on my nose, she laughed. I pushed her on the bed slightly. I began rubbing the lotion on my face. What else was I supposed to do with it?

"Ooh, you smell like flowers" she teased.

"Thanks to you" I replied. We crawled into bed, Sonny on one side and me on the other. We faced each other. Even in the dark, I can see her wide smile. I love her smile. I smirked.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked.

"Because, I thought this was going to be a trip from hell, but you made it better from the start" She explained.

"You know, when I found out you won, I was really happy" I confessed. She just continues to smile. I took her hand and held it. She didn't mind at all.

"Thanks Chad, for everything" Sonny thanked. She has nothing to be thankful for. I haven't done anything thing that important. She helped me in so many ways.

"No Sonny, Thank You" I said back. We smiled at each other and with that, we both fell asleep, holding hands. (Which are soft by the way).


	6. Thoughtful Breakfast

**Hey, I did not get as much reviews as I hoped for. I was really disappointed but I am sure that you guys can make up for that. PLEASE review this and future chapters. THANKS and ENJOY.**

Sonny's POV

I slept so well. I didn't wake up at all. I woke up as the morning light shined through the window. My pillow was hard and smooth. I felt a strong arm around my waist, holding me. I opened my eyes to see a bare stomach and finely shaped abs. I realized Chad was under me and I, what I thought was a pillow, was Chad's chest. I lifted my head to look at his face. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled.

"Good morning, Sunshine" he greeted. I have a nickname. It suited me well.

"Morning Chad" I say, smiling at him. I lay back down and he put his arm around me a pulled me close. We rested there for a while. I felt a sweet kiss on my forehead.

"Chad, I'll go wash up", I announce before breaking from his grasp.

Chad's POV

Sonny got off my chest and smiled. We laid in silence for a while before she got up and went to the bathroom. I sighed as the door closed. Two seconds later, the shower poured water into the tub. She was taking a shower, perfect. I quickly made the bed and got dressed. I ran to the kitchen and examined the stocked shelves and fridge. It had everything I needed. I found flour, sugar, milk and eggs. I added chocolate chips. Sonny's favorite breakfast is chocolate chip pancakes. My mom taught me how to make them.

As I was placing the 15th pancake on the plate, Sonny walks in with wet hair and a huge smile.

Sonny's POV

I stepped out of the shower dressed in a purple shirt and jeans. My hair is still wet from the shower. I smelled the air. It smelled like vanilla and chocolate. The warm smell is comforting and reminded me of my mother's cooking. I walked into the kitchen and a smile grew on my face as I saw Chad with a spatula and a plate of pancakes. He smiled back in response to my happiness.

"Chad, you made pancakes!" I smiled widely.

"Chocolate chip, I know it's your favorite."

"It smells fantastic" I said, leaning against the wall. Chad turned off the stove and took the plate of pancakes, placed it on a table. The table was perfectly made, plates, forks, knives, syrup, butter and juice.

I followed him to the table. I sat down and looked at the prepared meal. He put three pancakes on my plate and three for himself.

I took a bite of the chocolate chip goodness. Chad looked at me quizzically. My eyes widened as the flavors burst in my mouth.

"Chad, these are the best" I said. He released a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad you like it" he said. He knew my next question. He answered it before I asked.

"My mom taught me how to cook, pancakes were the first thing" he explained.

"I'm very impressed."

Chad's POV

Yes. How did my mom know this might come in handy? I watched her eat her food. After 15 minutes of talking and laughing, we were both done. Sonny helped me clean the table. I grabbed her hand and dragged her outside. It was a beautiful day. I took out my key and locked the door. I jumped the stairs of the balcony and walked to the golf cart. Sonny just stood there.

"Let's go" I shouted. She looked at me confused. "It'll be fun" I sang. She trudged down the three steps and sat next to me. I drove to a familiar place. I got out of the cart and Sonny followed.

"Chad, why are we at the lake?" She asked. I didn't answer because she will found out. I walked over to the rack and got a small boat and two paddles. The boat was green and had white letters saying C.S.

"Chad, I don't want to go on a boat." She whined. I thought she was fun.

"It will be fun". I placed the boat in the water and got in. I held out my hand to help her. She took my hand and got in. We paddled to the center of the lake. I looked at her and she blushed.

"I used to come here by myself. Nobody bothers me here" I told her.

"It's nice here, Chad"

"Yea, I just come out here and think." I explained.

"About?"

"My problems, my worries, myself" I tell her. The sun got in her eyes, and she closed them.

"What are you thinking about now?" she asked me. I knew exactly what I was thinking about.

"I'm thinking about you and how happy I am here with you and not with someone else." I explained and she blushes.

"I'm happy too" she smiles.

"Let's talk about something else" I insisted, trying to change the subject.

"Do you know how to slow dance?"


	7. Wet Dancing and a Visitor

**Thanks guys for the support. I would really appreciate a few reviews per chapter. Please review!! **

**Wet Dancing and a Visitor**

"What?" I asked in astonishment. What in the world is she thinking about? I am not dancing, not in front of her.

"DO you know how to slow dance?" she asked again. I chuckled.

"Sonny, I am a guy, I don't slow dance" I explained. I really don't dance. Even if I do, it is in the bathroom or in my room, with the door locked. I am not going to embarrass myself in front of Sonny.

"Well, I've seen you dance and you passed out. This is slower." She explained. I know what slow dancing it. I felt the boat rock as she stood up. I looked up at her, confused.

"I'll teach you" she said waving her hand, indicating me to get up. I got up slowly and looked at her.

"Take my hand and hold my back" she instructed and I did so. Her hand on my shoulder, we swayed back and forth. I looked at her and smiled.

"Good" she said and I blushed. There was something on the floor and I tripped. The boat rocked and flipped upside down, making us fall into the water. I heard Sonny scream before we landed in the water with a splash. As we resurfaced, I looked at Sonny and we started laughing. We flipped the boat correctly and climbed in. We were lying down, our feet were dangling out. I looked at her we face and reached out to move a piece of hair that was stuck to her face. I leaned in and out lips met. Her soft lips glided with mine. We broke apart and a gust of wind blew and Sonny shivered.

"Let's get dried off" I suggested. We paddled to shore before we drove to Lake Two. A few children ran around the sand in tiny bathing suites. It was warmer there, the sun shined and the water glistened.

Sonny's POV

We got out of the cart and Chad grabbed a duffel bag from the back seat. I looked at him confused. In the bag were two towels, my blue bikini and his Nike swim trunks. Where did he find my bikini and why did he have them?

"Chad, where did you get those?" I asked. Was he going through my stuff?

"They were sticking out of your bag when you were taking a shower. So I grabbed them". Chad clued me in like it was no big deal. Seriously, he takes my stuff without my permission and he just shrugs about it.

"Why do you have them?" I say slowly, for him to understand.

"We are going swimming and if I told you to take your bathing suit, it wouldn't be a surprise." He explained his plot.

"Didn't we already take a dip in the lake when we fell off that boat of yours?" My regular clothes were still wet from Lake 1.

"The lake here is different than the first one. The water here is better, and there is no rock at the bottom." He whined. Maybe he was good at acting sweet, or like a baby. I grabbed my bikini from him and we headed to the dressing room. Once we entered our separate corners, I heard Chad come out first.

Chad's POV

I came out first. Does it really take that long for girls to get dressed? I can't wait to see her in that bikini. I heard the latch rustle, I braised myself. Sonny came out and my eyes widened. She was wearing her clothes over her bikini.

"Sonny" I whined.

"I am not taking it off until we get to the pool" she declared.

We walked to the heated pool. She strips her clothes, one, by, one. First she started on her pants, revealing her long tanned legs, it made my mouth water. She pulled her shirt revealing her tanned stomach and full chest. How can something so innocent be so sexy?

"Chad, stop staring!" she yelled, shocking me from my trance.

"Sorry, you look great" I complimented, she blushed. I turned around and jumped into the pool, she followed. We are having such a great time. We laughed and talked, after a while we got hungry.

"I got a picnic basket in the cart" I announce. She looked at me shocked.

"I didn't see a picnic basket"

"It is in a secret storage space, I have to turn on the cart to accesses it," I explained. "Hold on, I'll get it." I get up and run to the parking lot. I turned on the cart and headed to the back.

"Chad?" Someone yells in back of me.


	8. Explain

"Chad?" someone yelled in back of me. I turned around and there was Stacy. She had a huge crush on me a few years ago. She was my neighbor and a really good friend.

"Stacy" I say back, and she ran toward me.

Sonny's POV

I wanted to help Chad get the basket. I am still in shock that he did this. Maybe I was wrong about him. He did care about other people than himself. I was heading to the lot where I heard someone yell "Stacy". This blonde girl with big boobs was running toward someone. Her legs were wrapped around a skinny guy with dirty blonde hair. He had the same swim suit as Chad. They were standing in front of my cart. I quickly realized that boy, was Chad. I can't believe this. My eyes are glazing with tears as the lip lock. I wait about ten seconds to see if Chad would stop. He didn't. A tear ran down my cheek.

"I guess people never change" I spoke loud enough for them to hear me.

Chad's POV

As Stacy attacked me, I was in complete shock. So shocked, pull her off me.

"I guess people never change" I heard someone say. I opened my eyes and ripped her off me. I turned around and there stood Sonny. A tear ran down her pale face. Crap. She ran to our cart and sped off. I forgot that the keys were still in the ignition. Stacy was still clinging to me so I pushed her off me and ran after Sonny.

Our trailer wasn't that far but Sonny will defiantly get there faster. As I got to the trailer, the cart was already parked. I got inside the house and I heard sobbing. I made Sonny cry, I should explain myself. Luckily, she forgot to lock the door. I quietly opened the door and sat on the bed. The pressure I made made the mattress bounce.

"Get out" she ordered. Her voice shook. She was upset and angry.

"Sonny, let me explain" I pleaded. I can't blame her. If I was in her place, I would want to talk to myself. But that would never happen, how can you not talk to me? I am Chad Dylan Cooper. ENOUGH! This is about Sonny.

"Explain what? I saw everything. You kissed her, Chad" She yelled, looking at me. I winced at the site. Her red puffy eyes produced fresh tears every word she spoke, just to stain her red cheeks.

"She kissed me, I didn't kiss back" I defended. I can sense that I was getting angry because I am not able to control my words. "Anyway, it is not like we are together, we are not official" my statement was a "wrong time" statement. She looked at me shocked. I felt shocked. I didn't mean it. It kind of slipped out. I was not thinking clearly.

"Fine" she said before running out of the room and to grab the keys off the hook. She climbed in the cart and drove off.

Sonny's POV

I drove like lightening. How can he do this to me? He was obviously not thinking this is ridiculous. The more I think of it, the harder I cry. I can't help but to let this waterfall of tears just run. Pretty soon, the tears blur my vision and I feel the cart tilting. I realized that this is what the cheater was talking about. The cart was moving fast, to fast, I think. I pressed on the brake and halted through the cart. I was flying, flying through the air and gliding out of my life. Those five seconds got me realizing that I shouldn't be worrying about some jerk. All that thinking went black as I felt the ground.

Chad's POV

I can't believe what I have done. Sonny has been gone for 45 minutes and 27 seconds. Counting just makes it seem longer. I know she will come back but what is taking so long. She is not hanging out with anyone, I know that for sure. Plus, the sun was setting.

_Ring_! The phone rang.

"Chad" I said into the phone. It wasn't my most charming greeting, but I was not in the mood.

"Mr. Cooper, would you report to the infirmary, please?" The lady said before I hung up. The office was 5 minutes away. I got there pretty fast, considering that I jogged there. I had to be careful; I didn't want to have a heart attack. On my way there, so many different scenarios went through my mind. Sonny could be hurt.

I opened the door to the main lobby and the nurse's eyes widened when she saw me. She took a deep breath, bracing herself.

"Where is she? What happened? Is she okay? Say something?" I rambled, practically shaking the poor nurse.

"Mr. Copper, she is okay, she has a few scratches, bruises and a broken arm." She explained. I looked at her confused.

"Bruises? From where? how?"

"Patrol found the Condor Studios cart at the bottom of the hill" I told Sonny not to go on that hill.

"Where was Sonny?"

"She was right against the wheel of the cart, on the ground" Those words shook me more than I already was. I started running into the rooms, sticking my head into the rooms to find Sonny.

"What room?" I yelled to the nurse.

"B34" I walked into the room to find Sonny on her back, sobbing. Her cast was on her left hand. I could see the scratched on her face.

"Sonny" I said quietly. She looked at me. Her face was pale and her eyes were filled with sadness. She started to move. I thought she was going to sit up, I was wrong. She was slowly shifting to face the wall. I heard he wince in pain, my face fell. She is hurt, because of me.

"Sonny." No answer. "Sonny, they said I can take you back to the trailer." I informed her. She got up slowly and her face showed her pain. She walked slowly to the chair that I am standing by. She does not make eye contact while she picks up her clothes. Sonny trudges to the bathroom and locks the door. Twenty minutes later, she comes out fully dressed. She wasn't wearing her clothes. She was wearing an Eagle Lake T-shirt and sweat pants. I eyed her carefully. I couldn't see her tanned legs. Her shirt only showed one arm. The other wore a cast. Her only free arm was scratched. I opened the door for her and she just limped slightly toward the door.

"We will dry-clean your clothes and send them over" the nurse said nicely. We went outside and I reached out my hand to her, she didn't take it. She sat down carefully. I walked around to the other said and turned on the cart, which now has a dented front, top and sides.

"Sonny," I started. She still wasn't looking at me. "Sonny, I'm sorry." No answer; I screwed really badly and I don't know if it is too late.

"Can I explain?" I asked. Again, she is not saying anything. We drove into the driveway and sat there for a while. I touched her hand and she flinched.

"Don't," she said sternly, "touch me". She got out of the cart and walked up the patio steps.


	9. Intentions

I had the key to the house so she waited for me to unlock the door. I kept the linens on the couch from the other night. I knew exactly where I was sleeping tonight. She walked into the bedroom and closed the door. An hour later I tiptoed to the room so I can check on her; she was sleeping peacefully. She had a tear stained face. A face I was responsible for.

"I really am sorry, Sonny" I whispered. I knew not to push my luck. I left the room quietly.

I couldn't sleep at night. I was thinking about Sonny all night. I looked at the time, 8am. A second later, Sonny walked through the door. I got off the couch and made the "bed". She didn't look at me when she went to the cupboard to grab a box of cereal. I ran up to the shelf to get her a bowl. I put it on the table and she accepted the gesture, she poured her cereal into it.

"Sonny," I started. I have to make her listen to me. "I am really sorry, I shouldn't have kissed her, but I didn't mean to." I finished, shaking my head slightly. This is the most sincere I have ever been. I would only do this for VERY important people. She scoffed and looked at me.

"You don't get it, do you?" she stared at me. "That is not the point, I was standing there for a few seconds and you didn't pull away, and when I talked to you about it, you said that we weren't even together. The sad part is, I was stupid enough to think we were," a tear ran down her cheek. "I thought we shared something special."

"I know, it just slipped out and I didn't mean to treat you that way, I don't want us to end up like all my other relationships, you are different from all the others I have dated, you are the real deal, and I don't want to lose you." I spilled. The feeling that I dread to release are out in the open. It is hard for me, but I said it, and I will say it thousands of more times if I have to.

"I don't know Chad, you hurt me and I don't know if I can trust you, let alone forgive you". She was shedding salty tears, staining her shirt. This was supposed to be the best trip ever, and I messed it up.

"I am hurting, Chad; emotionally and physically. I feel like you played me and I should have seen it coming." She said. I felt my insides go through a grinder. I did not play her; at least, it wasn't my intention.

"Sonny, Stacy is nobody; you are the one I am here with. You are the one I made breakfast for, the first one I see in the morning and the last one at night." I ramble. I am telling her the truth. I cannot stand seeing her like this.

"I don't know, I don't know, I am broken and ugly because of you, how can I forgive you?" Tears are rolling down her cheeks and are now forming in mine, as the emotional roller coaster started. She was partially right. I did break her, but she is NOT ugly, not even close, she can have one million scratches and she will always be my sunshine- the sexiest girl on the planet.

"You are not ugly, Sonny. You are the prettiest girl on the planet, in any condition; you can pull off any style, and that is what I love about you" I confessed. She looked at me with a surprised look.

"I love everything about you, your personality, your brain, your laugh, your smile, you sense of humor, everything" I continued. She looked at me and blinked a little.

"You know, I don't think I can trust you anymore, at least not yet" She said and a lump starts to form in my throat.

Sonny's POV

"You know, I don't think I can trust you anymore, at least not yet" I say. I love Chad, but he broke my heart. This happens every time. I let him in and he just breaks me. I feel a tear run down my cheek. I walk out of the trailer, Chad doesn't follow me. I want to be alone; some time to think. Does he really mean what he said? I mean, guy can say things and not mean it. I have met guys like that.

Chad's POV

A tear ran down her cheek, but before I can try to wipe it away, she heads for the door. I know not to follow her; she won't like it. I curse under my breath, her trust will take a while but I am willing to wait. I hear the door slide open and I hope it is Sonny. I come out of the bedroom to see Stacy by the door.

"What do you want?" I ask rudely. She puts a 'hurt' look on her face. She has some nerve to come here after what she has done. It is like this girl doesn't have a conscience.

"Well, you ran off so quickly, we didn't finish out kiss". She said is a seductive voice. I would know because she uses that when she wants to get guys. I have fallen into that trap before, and I am not falling for that again.

"I don't want to finish, I never even wanted to start. You ruined everything" I said, pointing a finger at her. "Why are you doing this to me? Is it because you are a jealous bitch?" I continued. She chuckled. How is this funny? Everything is a joke to this girl.

"Oh, you mean your roommate?" Stacy snickered, "You don't need her, you have me" she said in that voice. The sound is seriously making me nauseous.

"I don't want you!" I yelled.

"Chad, she is not one of us, you will find that out sooner or later, I know you" She stepped closer and I stepped back. This chick is crazy.

"You like girls who can dress, who have class, girls fawn over you every day in California, and you want someone for Kansas, who doesn't even like you." She said. She has NO idea what she is talking about.

"Number one, Sonny CAN dress, just because she doesn't wear slutty clothes doesn't mean she can't dress. Number two, Sonny has more class than you ever will. And number three, Sonny is from WISCONSIN" I yelled, emphasizing a few words. Her expression was the same; she did not pay attention to anything I said. It was as if she was in the train station and some freak came up to her and started talking to her about crack **(A/N: True story)**. She smiled and turned on her heel.

"Yea well, I am right here, so when you wake up from your fantasy, you know where to find me. It's going to happen Chad; I'll make sure of it." Those were her last words before she left. I rubbed my face and closed my eyes.

Sonny's POV

I turned the corner, toward my trailer. Chad was okay, I guess, but trusting him after he hurt me… and the SLUT, ugh. I was heading up the drive way when I see Stacy coming down the stairs. I chuckled inside and shook my head in disbelief. Chad was so full of it. Stacy smiled at me, and stopped me in my trail.

"Be sure to tell Chad that I had a great time, and that it was better than all our other moments."


	10. NNNNNOOOOOOO!

**Sorry everyone. Between SATs, tests, and homework, and other things, I couldn't find time to write. Really sorry again and please review. **

"Be sure to tell Chad that I had a great time, and that it was better than all our other moments."

"No problem." I said before opening the door to the trailer. When I got inside, I see Chad on the couch. When he saw me, he got up and greeted me. I was going to the head into my room until I remembered the message I was supposed to give to Chad.

"Oh, Stacy said she had a great time and that it was better than all the other." He looked confused for a minute, then his eyes widened.

"Shit, Sonny, nothing happened, she came here, telling me that she likes me and I told her I didn't. That is it." He rambled.

"Whatever, I don't care." I said before I went into my room.

Chad's POV

Stacy is so ridiculous. How can she be like that? Ugh. Now Sonny will never understand. Girls just don't like to listen; if I want something, I have to chase it. I took out a complimentary note pad from the drawer and started writing.

_Dear Sonny, _

_ I am telling you the truth when I tell you that nothing happened today. Stacy came and she tried to seduce me or something. I was just telling her how awesome you are. You have to believe me. I would never hurt you, at least not on purpose. _

_ Love, Chad Dylan Cooper_

_P.S. I do love you._

I reread my letter and put the pen down. I tip toed to the room and knocked lightly. No one answered. I opened the door and it was empty. The light was on in the bathroom. I placed the letter on her pillow and left.

Sonny's POV

I found a note on my pillow when I got out of the bathroom. After I read it, I believed him a little bit more. I was going to keep my guard up. Words don't always mean anything. I want him to do something about it. I tip toed to my closed door to see if Chad was awake. I couldn't tell if he was awake but the TV was on mute. I kept watching him. Then he switched the channel. I closed the door and went to bed.

"Sonny, Sonny," I heard Chad's voice. "Sonny, how many times do I have to tell you I am sorry?" I found myself in front of him. He was holding something in both hands.

"Chad, I just need time" I say. He was tearing, crying his eyes out.

"How long will that take, and how do I know you will forgive me?" I was sweating, so was he. I was trying to see what was in his hands but it was blurry. He brought one thing to his chest. It was a picture of me, in a frame.

"If you are mad at me, what's the point?"

"Chad, I…" I said. He brought the second item up to his head. It was a shiny, black gun. My eyes widened and it got really hot in here. I was tearing and millions of things were running through my head.

"Chad, put that down" I say reaching over to him.

"I love you, Sonny" he said and BOOM! He pulled the trigger.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled. I started to cry, but I couldn't see anything, everything was dark. "I'm sorry" I repeated over and over.

Chad's POV

I was asleep until I heard a yell. I realized it was Sonny. I ran into her room without knocking. She was yelling 'I'm sorry' and shaking. I started to shake her arm. "Sonny, wake up".

She woke up in a cold sweat, screaming. "Oh Chad, please don't kill yourself. I didn't mean too, I'm sorry." She rambled. I pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair. After a while we both fell asleep next to each other. Her head was on my chest. That was some nightmare.


	11. Forgive

**HI! Chapter 11! Please Read and Review! You can tell me what you think, any suggestions, constructive criticism. ANYTHING!**

Chad's POV

During the night, Sonny had a series of sobs and shivers. I never fell asleep deep enough to block out her sound. I couldn't help but think about what she said to me. Why did she apologize? Why did she franticly ask me not to kill myself? When her uniform outbursts settled down, I allowed myself to rest my eyes. When the sun's light went through my eye lids, I knew morning has come. I stirred a little forgetting that Sonny's head was still on my chest. I quickly noticed that she was not sleeping. Once I moved, her arm gripped me tighter. Her eyes were open; she looks like she was thinking. I didn't say anything.

"Chad, if I don't forgive you, would you kill yourself?" she asked me calmly. I never really thought about that option.

"No" I said in the same manner. "I would fight everyday to get your forgiveness; even if it takes me years."

"It won't take years. I forgive you." She said. I never thought I would ever hear those words. Most guys like hearing 'I love you'. I am just satisfied with 'I forgive you'. I smiled to myself and she looked up at me. She sat up to be in level with me. I didn't expect for her to peck my lips. It was great, but it just left me confused.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Thank you. You are the person who goes through the ends of the earth to prove yourself. That means a lot. I am sorry for not appreciating it earlier. I feel terrible and if you would ever harm yourself because of me, I don't know how I could ever live with myself" she said sobbing. I pulled her closer and she cried in my chest.

"Sonny, I don't know what I would do without you. You need to trust me and I will trust you. We can't let people from our past bring us down. I got your back."

"I know. Let's get dressed" she said. I left the room to let her change. Before she revealed herself, I was already dressed in shorts and a tee. She was wearing practically the same thing. I helped her make omelets for breakfast. After we cleaned up, I held my hand out to her and she took it. I opened the patio door and we walked out, holding hands.

"Where are we going?" she asked while we got into the golf cart.

"I arranged something for us while you were getting dressed." I drove to one of the beaches and there was a boat, the ones that you peddle with your feet. When she saw it, she laughed.

"Fine, but make sure I don't fall, this cast isn't water proof." She said before I helped her in. We floated pretty deep. We talked about thing we like and what we like to do. I have to admit; I never thought I would love a Random. We peddled to shore and I helped her out of the boat. We were heading up the path when something jumped on me.

"CHAD" you have got to be kidding me.

**A/N: Okay. This is important. I need some help. What do YOU want to happen? Private Message me or review. The person whose idea I pick will be mentioned. PLEASE! and THANK YOU!**


	12. Cat Fight

**Hello people of Fanfiction. So I was planning on going to Eagle Lake this summer but that didn't happen. I went to Canada instead. My cousin went though, for one month, and she came back with a killer tan. Anyway… please review this chapter and enjoy. **

Chad's POV

Stacy ran toward me like a prissy puppy and jumped on me, nearly toppling me over. I looked over at Sonny, she looked fed up and honestly, I was too. I pushed Stacy off me and fixed my shirt.

"What the hell Stacy?" I yelled. There were a few people on the beach so people began to stare. "Would you give it a rest? I am with Sonny!" She looked at me with anger in her eyes. I could picture her blood boiling in her veins. She looks over at Sonny and steps closer. Stacy may act prissy but she can be really tough when she want to be. I am just worried that she would choose right now to be tough.

"Yea, I forgot what you told me last night." She began. I looked at her quizzically. What is she up to? "It was something about you dating Sonny Monroe of 'So Random' to get more publicity." My eyes widened. She was lying, she knew she was.

"Sonny, That is NOT…"

"Shut up Chad, let you charity case speak for herself." She said.

"Excuse me!" Sonny and I yelled at the same time. Stacy laughed. At this time, a crowd has formed around us. It is not every day you see a fight on the beach when you live in a small community.

Stacy focused on Sonny. "What did you think? Didn't you ever wonder why the greatest actor of our generation would go out with a nobody? Seriously, he went out with models and actresses." She began her rant. The girls started circling like boxers in a boxing match. "He would never date a wannabe comedian from the country."

"Listen to me, bitch." Sonny cursed and stepped closer to her. "You have to watch what you say. Chad would not be here if he didn't want to be. Also his show has enough viewers; he is on the cover on every Tween Weekly magazine. SO if you want to make up a lie, save yourself the humiliation and make it make sense." Sonny finished. I was proud of my girl. She stood up for herself. Sonny was smiling in victory but after a loud noise her smile faded. Stacy slapped Sonny in the face. Sonny held her cheek and the crowd gasped. I ran to Sonny and held her tight.

"You have to go!" I yelled at Stacy. "Don't you ever come near me or Sonny again. You know why?" I looked at Sonny and her eyes were watery and her cheek was red. I picked up her chin and kissed her in front of everyone and she kissed me back. After we stopped, I looked at Stacy and she seemed shocked.

"Because I love her." I stated. Stacy's mouth dropped.

"But you never told me you loved me!" she whined.

"Because I never loved you." I took Sonny's hand and walked to our golf cart.

"Sonny, I am really sorry for what happened back there. We will get some ice on your cheek." I said. She nodded.

"It is okay, Chad. I love you too, by the way." She told me. I could feel myself glow. We went to our trailer and put ice on Sonny's cheek. We had some food and talked. After, we sat in the bed. Sonny offered me a permanent spot on the bed, next to her. I wrapped an arm around her while we watched a movie. I kissed her head and she hugged me tighter. What in the world would I do without her?


	13. NewsFlash!

**Hey guys, I am really sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I got caught up in another story and College apps and SATs. A little advice for you High school students out there: really study and do well junior and senior year. Don't wait to apply to college at the last minute. Most colleges have rolling admission so the sooner you apply, the faster they look at your application and the faster you get accepted. This is kind of irrelevant advice considering I don't know how many of you are actually in high school so, enjoy the chapter. **

Chad's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night and noticed the flicker of the TV. Sonny and I were in the same position as we were before we dozed off. My hand was around her and her face was snuggled in my chest; she looked so peaceful. I looked at her, she cheek was still red from were Stacy slapped her. I brushed my hand over her warm cheek. I reached for the remote and turned the TV off. I moved both our positions for comfort and fell back asleep.

The rest of the night was great. The streak of sun was warm against my face. I stretched with my eyes still closed and noticed Sonny was no longer next to me. I opened my eyes and saw Sonny at the corner of the mattress. She was staring at the television.

"Sonny, what's wrong?" I asked her. She didn't reply. She just stared blankly. She had he news on, I sat next to her and watched along. A blonde news reporter was talking.

"A camper at Eagle Lake sent us a video he took on his hand held about two teens who had an altercation , one just so happened to be Sonny Monroe, star of So Random!. Let's take a look." She said. A fogged video of Sonny and Stacy came up on the screen. The video was defiantly out of context. All they showed was the part Sonny was cursing at Stacy. I looked at Sonny and she is quietly crying, tears running down her face. I reached out and held her in my arms while she cried in my chest.

"Let's pass it to Rob who is with one of the girls, Stacy Sacs" the reporter says.

"Oh, my, G, d" Sonny wailed before falling back, out of my arms. I turn off the television so we won't hear Stacy's comments. Sonny is not actively crying anymore. Her eyes are stained and she is looking blankly at the ceiling. She is breathing slowly; she skips a breath once in a while. I know this is tearing her insides.

"Chad," she finally says, "what am I supposed to do now? I am supposed to be the good one, with the best reputation. Now I am the one who cursed out a girl. And you know Stacy is going to make them think she is innocent." She says.

"Sonny, we will…" she cuts me off.

"My mother watches the news. She is going to kill me." She says.

"I'll explain it to her. We will figure it out." I said to her. It kills me to see her like this. In a way, it feels like my fault. I should have set Stacy straight from the beginning. A knock on the door pulled me away from my thoughts. My heart started beating faster than usual. I walked to the window and moved it slightly. The news reporter was there. I looked at Sonny. She looked at me with a worried look.

"Turn on the television." I told her and she did so. The Rob guy was standing with Stacy in front of our trailer. They kept knocking on our door.

"Don't open it." Sonny commanded. I shook my head and sat down next to her. I switched the channel and turned on a movie. "Let them stand there." I said. She giggled but didn't say anything. We had our meals inside today. She made lunch and I made dinner. The knocking stopped around five o' clock. I turned on the news and they were still talking about this.

"We gave up." The reporter said. "Our on scene reporters got tired of knocking on Sonny and Chad's door."

"Finally" Sonny said. I changed to Tween Weakly Central. "Maybe Sonny has something to hide?" said Julio, the regular host of The Scoop. I quickly turned the TV off and Sonny smiled thankfully.

"I am really sorry Chad."

"For what?"

"Everything, I should have kept my mouth shut. You are probably embarrassed to be seen with me. This bad press will ruin me, and worse, you." She said.

"Sonny, any press is good press. And I can never be embarrassed of you. You make me good. You stood up for yourself, and that is a big step. Don't you ever let someone walk over you." I said to her and pulled her to me. She sat on my laps and put her forehead on mine. I smiled and leaned in for a kiss. We went to sleep early that night. I think we both wanted this day to end.

The next morning, I made Belgian waffles with fresh strawberries. The day was much brighter, happier and relaxing.

"Chad, let's go out and do something before lunch." Sonny suggested.

"Really?" I asked. I didn't think she wanted to go out considering. Plus some reporters can be lurking around.

"Yea, I want to go golfing." She said. She caught me off guard but I was up for anything at this point. After I agreed, we got dressed and drove to the golf course. It was pretty fun; I never knew Sonny was a golfer. I am not bad myself but not as good as Sonny. I almost hit myself in the head with a club. Sonny and I laughed the whole way home. I pulled out my key to unlock the door but it was already unlocked.

"Someone is in here" I whispered to Sonny. She looked scared but kept her head high. I walked into the bedroom and saw a guy in the bed, watching TV.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked and Sonny gasped.


	14. OUT

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the support and feed back for this story. It really means a lot. **

Chad's POV

"Who the hell are you?" I asked and Sonny gasped. This guy looks our age, a little shorter than me and really dirty.

"Hey Sunshine" he said, looking over to Sonny. He turned off the TV and took a sip of the beer he obviously got from the fridge. He started to come closer and Sonny stepped behind me, grabbing my arm.

"Tommy, what are you doing here?" Sonny asked. Her arm was shaking over me. I looked over to Tommy who took another swig of the beer. He took another step closer and Sonny gripped my shirt.

"What, you don't know how to greet your boyfriend?" he said. You can smell the alcohol breath from where we were standing.

"Boyfriend?" I said. I put my hand around Sonny. "I am her boyfriend."

"We are over; we were over since you started drinking. How did you find me?" Sonny's voice was trembling. I looked over to her; her eyes were glazed and bloodshot. Tommy stepped closer again and took a magazine from out of his back pocket. He uncurled it and revealed a copy of Tween Weakly.

"This was on the cover of Tween weakly; it's loaded with pictures of both of you and Sonny's brawl with the hot chick. When I got here, I was honored with your trailer number and a phone number from a very hot Stacy Sacs." He explained. I rubbed my face with frustration.

"You can't always believe what you read." Sonny stated.

"Oh, I believe it." He said, putting the article away. "So does your mother, and your nana. What does Katy think?" he taunted. Sonny's eyes widened. "Katy looks up to you Sonny, now who does she have left?" Tears started to fall from Sonny's eyes.

"Don't talk about Katy, or my nana. I know they don't buy this crap." Sonny said sternly.

"They will if I tell them I saw it with my own two eyes." He said, laughing. "And Katy will defiantly believe me; first you leave her to follow your "dreams", and now this." Sonny's tears became more rapid.

"Shut up, shut up. Katy will not believe a word you say, she know what you did to me." Sonny yelled. I could not take it anymore.

"What did you to her?" I yelled at Tommy. "What did he do to you?" I asked Sonny, looking into her eyes. She just looked away.

"Get out, Tommy" she said quietly.

"I'll get out when I want to get out." He said like he owned the place.

"She said get out NOW" I barked. Tommy scoffed. I shrugged Sonny off of me and charged toward Tommy. I took him by his shirt collar and dragged him to the door. I opened it and literally threw him out.

"Come back again, and I'll shove my foot so far up your ass, you'll be coughing up my Nikes." I warned and he trailed off. As soon as he got off my porch, a mob of reporters ran up to me. This time, the reporters were dressed more comfortably and were carrying sleeping bags. They were defiantly not going anywhere. I locked the door and drew the curtains. Sonny was crying on the couch. I walked over to her and she cried into my chest. After she has calmed, she sat up.

"Sonny, who is Katy?" I asked.

She sighed. "Katy is my cousin, after her parents were killed; she came to live with me and my mom. She had no one. She looked up to me like I was her big sister. She means the world to me and the last thing I want is for her to think I am a bad person. I feel bad enough that I left, and now this." She explained, crying again. I stroked her head.

"What did Tommy do to you and how does Katy know?" I asked. I didn't want to seem nosey but I want to be able to protect her no matter what. I was kind of scared to find out what happened. At this point I was thinking the worst.

"On the day I was going to leave, Tommy came into my room to say goodbye." She started, Tears filling her eyes. "He said he didn't want me to go" she said between sobs. "I was inching toward the door and he pulled me back by my hair. I was struggling and he kept hitting me. Katy was standing near the door with tears in her eyes. Tommy didn't see her. When it was over, I warned Katy to stay quiet. In a way, she was happy I was leaving, so I can get away from Tommy. All of this is my fault." She cried. I rocked her back and forth so she will calm down.

"Now that Tommy know that Katy saw, will Katy be safe?" I asked. Just seeing Tommy and his drinking nature, I don't want to imagine what can happen to Sonny's cousin.

"She'll be fine" Sonny said while I wiped a tear off of her face. "After I moved, my nana and her moved to Arizona." She explained and a sigh of relief escaped my mouth.

"Chad," Sonny looked up, "I want to go back to California. I can't stay here anymore. This place is great if it is just the two of us but that's not going to happen." She said sadly.

"Okay, that sounds good, when we get there, we can clear everything up. Let's go pack" I said. I carried her to the bedroom and placed her on the bed. She smiled thankfully and took her suite case from under the bed. After an hour or so, we were done packing. We piled everything next to the door and sat on the couch, admiring our job. I put my feet up on the coffee table and Sonny put her head on my lap and looked up at me.

"Chad, you are the best." She said. I smiled and stroked her beautiful brown hair. My phone vibrated against me. I reached into my pocket and took it out. It was a video message. I read the caption. This was great, just what we needed. …

**A little cliffhanger. Thank you for reading. Please REVIEW. PLEAASE. Hope you enjoyed. PLEASE REVIEW**


	15. Truth

**Hey, welcome to Chapter 15. Thank you for reviewing. I was a little disappointed with the lack of reviews but, I hope that would change *wink, wink*. ENJOY**

Chad's POV

The video message was forwarded from Skylar. Skylar's cousin, Brandon, was in Eagle Lake the day of the fight with Stacy. He shot the whole argument between Sonny and her. The caption said '_The real deal'_. I always knew that Skylar had my back no matter what. Sonny looked at me quizzically. I got up and looked out the window. Sure enough, the reporters we still outside with their cameras on standby. I opened the sliding door and stepped out. Sonny was close behind. The reporters waived over to their camera men and began talking.

"We are back with the latest couple news, where Chad Dylan Cooper looks eager to talk to us." She said and pointed her microphone toward me.

"You want the real scoop?" I asked. They all nodded, waiting to see what I will say next.

"Zoom in" I demanded, pointing to my phone. The reporter nodded to the camera man and he angled the camera and zoomed. I played my video message. The video started from the very beginning. By the end, the news crew looked very shocked, so shocked that the reporter started shuddering.

"I-I don't know what to say." She confessed.

"How about I'm sorry, we were wrong and obtained false information." I suggested. "Maybe this is why children don't watch the news; you can't even cross check your references or get adequate references." I spat. The camera was still rolling and I can tell she was getting nervous. I pulled Sonny by my side carefully and held her tight.

"You owe Sonny and apology." I said sternly. The reporter brought the microphone to her mouth and spoke.

"On behalf of the people on the news crew, I would like to apologize for our insensitivity." She said and the cameras faced down, indicating that they are off. The reporter walked off in embarrassment. Sonny and I walked back into the trailer and sat on the couch. I pulled Sonny on my laps and kissed her.

"Chad, I never want to come back here again." She said sadly. "This whole experience was not worth the trouble" she paused and smiled. "Except of course being here with you." She said. I smiled and gave her a deep kiss. I carried her off bridal style, onto the bed. We went under the covers and slept. That was a good night, filled with warmth and good dreams.

We had an early flight that day. We were expected to board around 6 am. "Sonny, wake up" I said around 5. I had no luck; she was sleeping like a rock. "Sonny" I said again. I leaned down to kiss her neck, then the other side. She stirred a little and I smiled. I kissed her again on the temple, slowly trailing to her lips. He eyes opened when our lips contacted. We made it to the airport on time. We were about to walk up the ramp to the airplane when Sonny stopped dead in the tracks. I was confused but quickly remembered. She told me about the crash with her father. I turned to face her and looked into her scared eyes.

"Sonny, everything is going to be fine, you are safe with me." I said to her.

"That's what my dad said" she whispered as if I was the only allowed to hear.

"Sonny, I love you, and I will do whatever I can to protect you." I said pulling her into a hug. She nodded against my chest. I gripped her hand and we walked up the ramp together. We sat in our first class seats and she breathed slowly. I made her put her hand on my shoulder and stroked her hair. In no time, she was fast asleep. She slept through the whole ride. I fell asleep occasionally but kept waking to make sure Sonny was okay.

"Sonny, we landed" I said kissing her head. She stirred awake and looked confused. I nodded and a smile grew on her face. We walked out of the plane with smiles. We walked to the baggage claim and out the door to get into my limo. Once we stepped outdoors, there were dozens of people yelling, some had posters with my and Sonny's name on it. I could not believe it. Sonny couldn't believe it also. Her eyes were huge as we rushed into the limo. The driver loaded the trunk and drove off. Sonny's knee started to shake. She was nervous about going back to the studio. I am too; I just know how to hide it. I put my hand on her knee and she faced me.

"There is nothing to worry about." I said and kissed her.

"Your right."

"Aren't I always?" I said as a joke. She giggled and leaned against me. This is it; we are driving through the parking lot to the front of So Random studio, where we are meeting everyone. I told Sonny to keep her stuff in the truck; my driver will drives us home later. I gave Sonny one last kiss before the driver opened the door for us. Once it was open, we both stepped out.

**Hey guys, sorry it's short. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. This story is almost done. I more chapter. The more reviews, the faster I will post. So Please. Also Check out my other story: I'm in love with my neighbor. After I finish this, I will post the other story I am working on. For the umpteenth time, Please Review! :)**


	16. Better Than I Thought

**Hey People, this is the last chapter. I only got like three reviews. I was really disappointed but hey, thanks anyway. Enjoy!**

Sonny's POV

I took a deep breath and stepped out of the limo. I have a million things running through my head. What if no one will believe us? Will I lose my job? Chad was still holding my hand, assuring me that everything will be okay. Before I knew it, the whole cast of SO Random was hugging me, talking at the same time. I couldn't make out full sentences but I knew they were warm. I looked over their heads and saw Chad giving his cast hugs and high fives. Once the Randoms pulled away, I was able to breathe.

"Sonny," Marshall started, "just know we were on your side the whole time. People were here every day trying to get something against you."

"Yea," Tawni piped up, "they wanted me to comment on your behavior and they kept asking if you had done the same to me. I just told them to back off and that that was definitely not like you and you would never do something like that." She confessed. I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Tawni, that really means a lot." I said giving her a hug.

"And Sonny, we know that you and Chad are an item now, and we are surprisingly okay with it." Nico said and Grady nodded. "We saw how Chad was really caring and supportive of you and you deserve someone like that." Grady added. I gave them a big hug. For the first time, I felt safe and free at the studio; no one to hide my feelings from. Acceptance sure feels great. I looked over to Chad's group; he turned at the same moment and smiled at me. His cast turned a moment later and they all waved. I my eyes widened in confusion. I looked at my group only to see my friends waving at them.

"While you were gone, we had some time to reflect and decided to call it truce." Zora explained. "We made and agenda and delivered it. We had one of your peace picnics and it actually went well."

"You guys did all of this for me?" I said in disbelief.

"NO! We did this for everyone's sake. It's tiring to hate someone." Tawni said.

"Yea, pulling pranks take time and effort." Zora barked.

"Yea, it's not worth it." Nico said.

"That's why," I heard a voice coming from behind. I turned to see Chad and his cast. Chad put an arm around me. "We, the cast of Mackenzie Falls, have decided to push the table of SO Random and the Falls together for lunch. I made a call and both our shows will have the same lunch at the same table." He announced. I smiled and he pulled me into a kiss. After we were done, both shows started to clap. A moment later, they walked into the building together, like one big happy family. I smiled at Chad and we walked into the building holding hands. Maybe this trip wasn't so bad after all. :)

**Okay, that was the last chapter. As a last request, I would really like it if you commented on how you liked the story as a whole. I am also writing another Sonny with a Chance story. I don't know what to name it yet but It will be up soon. So look out. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**


End file.
